Secret Story Mystic falls
by Rin-sesshomaru1
Summary: Nos personnages de Vampire diarries ont décidé de participer au jeu Secret Story Mystic Falls. Entre secrets, amour et trahison, c'est vous qui décidez.


Salut à tous. Je reviens vers vous avec une autre histoire, un peu particulière. Si vous êtes en train de lire cette fiction c'est que le titre vous a intrigué donc sachez que j'aurai besoin de vous pour être mon public et que vous allez devoir voter alors j'espère que vous me suivrez sur cette histoire aussi. Merci, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre.

_**Note de l'auteure : **_Sachez que tous les personnages sont humains.

Aucun chapitre ne sera écrit à l'avance car j'aurai besoin de vos avis. Je m'excuse si je ne poste pas rapidement les chapitres suivants. Bises.

P.S :

-Ecriture en gras : La voix

-Ecriture en italique : La narratrice

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 1**__** : Les candidats de Secret Story MF**_

_Bienvenue dans la maison des secrets, saison 1 ! Dans une maison qui, cette année est frappée par le chiffre 7 car en effet, la voix a imaginé pour nos habitants sept mystères plus terribles les uns que les autres. _

_14 candidats. Tous venus dans un seul but : garder leur secret jusqu'au bout et à la clé une somme de 150 000 euros. Parviendront-ils à conserver leur secret ? Entre amour, stratégie, amitié, secrets, trahison ! C'est vous qui décidez !_

**Pour la première saison de Secret Story Mystic Falls, la voix vous propose de découvrir la maison des secrets. Ils ont tous un secret. Je leur ai donné une mission, le garder à tout prix pendant 16 semaines mais sauront-ils relever ce défi sans être démasqué ? Et surtout… n'oubliez pas ! Méfiez-vous des apparences.**

-Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis Sophie Gérard, votre présentatrice ! Je serai avec vous tout au long de cette aventure. Dès à présent, découvrons les portraits des candidats sélectionnés pour participer à cette première saison de Secret Story Mystic Falls.

_Portrait du premier candidat._

Elijah Mikaelson

**Candidat, présente-toi.**

-Bonsoir la voix, je m'appelle Elijah Mikaelson. J'ai 22 ans, je vis à Mystic Falls et je suis le PD-G du groupe Mikaelson Entreprises.

**Elijah, la voix a entendu dire que tu étais quelqu'un de réservé et de sérieux, penses-tu que tu pourras t'intégrer dans la maison des secrets et te faire des amis ?**

-Oui je suis quelqu'un de très sérieux et j'aime que tout soit parfait et pour ce qui est de l'intégration, je pense que cela se fera tout seul.

**Quel est ton secret ? Et comment comptes-tu le protéger tout au long de cette aventure ?**

-Mon secret est que je suis père et qu'à cause de mon statut social et de ma renommée, je n'ai pu reconnaître mon enfant et j'ai abandonné sa mère du jour au lendemain. Ce secret sera très difficile à découvrir car même dans ma famille personne n'est au courant de cette histoire et je ne parle que très peu de moi ou jamais.

**Elijah tu peux dès à présent intégrer la maison des Secrets.**

Elijah remercia la voix et put pénétrer dans la maison des secrets.

_Portrait du second candidat._

Finn Mikaelson

**Candidat présente-toi.**

-Bonsoir la voix. Finn Mikaelson, 21 ans. Je suis le second d'une famille de cinq enfants, je vis à Mystic Falls et je suis directeur commercial dans l'une des entreprises de ma famille.

**Finn, la voix peut voir que tu es quelqu'un d'assez discret. Comment penses-tu t'y prendre pour gagner ? **

-Oui c'est vrai que je suis quelqu'un d'assez timide et que je parle très peu aux gens mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Je suis prêt à tout pour gagner l'aventure et je n'hésiterai pas user de tous les stratèges pour pouvoir y arriver.

**La voix te fait confiance Finn mais quel secret comptes-tu garder jusqu'au long de l'aventure ?**

-Mon secret est que je suis suicidaire. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de mettre fin à mes jours, à cause des déceptions amoureuses ou tout court, des déceptions de la vie.

**Finn, tu peux rejoindre la maison des secrets. **

_Portrait du troisième candidat_

Niklaus Mikaelson

**Candidat, présente-toi.**

-Bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Niklaus Mikaelson, Nik pour mes proches et Klaus pour ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à ma famille. J'ai 20 ans, je vis à Mystic Falls et je suis peintre mais à cause de mon statut social et surtout à cause de mon père, je travaille en tant que vice PD-G du groupe Mikaelson Entreprises.

**Klaus, la voix est partout et sait tout. Et la voix sait que tu es quelqu'un de mystérieux et que tu dégages un côté dangereux qui fait frissonner tout le monde mais derrière cette image de glace que tu donnes au monde extérieur, ne se cache-t-il pas une personne au cœur tendre ?**

-Vous l'avez bien deviné, je suis quelqu'un d'assez particulier et non il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments dans mon cœur. Je suis ainsi et ne changerais pour rien au monde.

**La voix aime les défis alors j'espère que tu seras un adversaire de taille. Je vais te confier une mission et tu devras tout faire pour ne pas te faire démasquer jusqu'à la fin de l'aventure. Pour l'instant rends-toi dans la pièce d'à côté, la porte bleue à ta droite. C'est tout… pour le moment !**

Klaus s'exécuta en suivant les indications de la voix et se trouva dans une autre pièce un peu plus grande comportant juste deux canapés et une table basse.

_Portrait du quatrième candidat_

Kol Mikaelson

**Candidat, présente-toi.**

Salut la voix, moi c'est Kol Mikaelson, beau brun ténébreux ayant un charme irrésistible, tombeur de ces dames et incroyablement riche avec un incroyable corps sculpté eux-mêmes par les dieux. J'incarne la perfection et la beauté légendaire.

**La voix est impressionnée. Jamais elle n'a rencontré quelqu'un comme vous.**

-Je te l'ai dit ! Je suis le plus beau de cette terre et je compte faire des ravages dans cette maison. Elles vont toutes me tomber dessus ! S'extasia Kol.

**Tant de confiance ! La voix espère que tu ne comptes pas sur ta joliesse pour gagner ?**

-Crois-moi la voix, que je dois tout à mon physique mais si cela ne suffit pas. J'utiliserai alors ruse car bien que je sois l'être le plus beau de cette terre, il n'en demeure pas moins que j'ai un cerveau et que je sais m'en servir comparé à ces faux mannequins que l'on voit partout à la télé. Répondit Kol imbus de sa propre personne.

**Quel secret comptes-tu préserver pendant l'aventure ?**

-Je suis un génie. Bien que mes proches me prennent pour un raté, je sais que je suis un petit génie et que j'ai énormément de potentiel. Il faudrait juste me laisser l'opportunité de faire mes preuves. Confia Kol.

**La voix te souhaite bonne chance Kol et espère te voir assez loin dans le jeu. Tu peux rejoindre la maison des secrets. **

-Merci la voix. Dit Kol avant d'intégrer la maison des secrets.

_Portrait du cinquième candidat_

Rebekah Mikaelson

**Candidate présente-toi.**

-Bonjour la voix, je m'appelle Rebekah Mikaelson, j'ai 17 ans et je suis mannequin professionnel. Je vis à New-York la plupart du temps mais à cause de mon boulot, je suis obligée de voyager sans arrêt.

**Rebekah, la voix est subjuguée par ta beauté autant que celle de tes frères et doit avouer que la voix pensait qu'étant une famille vous viendriez ensemble et non séparément. **

-Merci pour le compliment la voix. Mes frères et moi nous nous aimons bien qu'on ne se le dit pas mais de là à venir dans le jeu ensemble c'est quasiment inimaginable. Nous sommes peut-être frères et sœur mais là on est dans un jeu et on veut gagner. On est en compétition donc pas de lien de sang ici.

**La voix voudrait connaître ton secret. Qu'est-il ? Penses-tu que tu sauras assez maline pour pouvoir le garder sans qu'il ne soit décelé par tes frères ?**

-Mon secret est : J'ai trahi mon frère avec la complicité de mon petit-ami de l'époque. En effet quand j'étais une ado, mes frères passaient leur temps à me couver comme si j'étais un bébé et n'approuvait jamais mes petits-amis. Alors quand j'ai eu 16 ans j'ai fait la rencontre d'un mec appelé Marcel, nous sommes tombés amoureux et comme je m'y attendais mon frère Niklaus s'y est opposé. J'aimais tellement Marcel que j'ai tout fait pour vivre mon histoire avec lui donc je me suis servie de l'animosité qu'il y'avait entre mon frère et mon père. A l'époque Niklaus avait fui la maison pour vivre de sa passion : la peinture. J'ai dit à mon père où il se trouvait et mon frère a passé la pire année de toute sa vie car mon père l'a puni pour son acte et moi j'ai pu vivre heureuse avec Marcel mais pas très longtemps car une semaine après, il m'avait quitté pour une autre.

**La voix est partout et sait tout. Rebekah tu es quelqu'un de fragile et de très sensible, tu es facilement influençable et cela peut te coûter cher dans l'aventure mais la voix espère que tu sauras faire de ces faiblesses ta force. Tu peux intégrer la maison des secrets. **

Rebekah remercia la voix, surexcitée à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle aventure et put intégrer la maison des secrets. A l'intérieur de la maison, ses frères déjà présents furent surpris de la voir.

_Portrait du sixième candidat _

Caroline Forbes

**Candidate présente-toi.**

-Salut la voix, je m'appelle Caroline Forbes, j'ai 19 ans et je travaille dans l'évènementiel. Je vis à Mystic Falls depuis que je suis née.

**Bonjour Caroline. La voix s'est laissée dire que tu étais une femme au fort tempérament, qui a un cœur en or et qui sait voir l'humanité de chacune des personnes qui t'entourent et que ta grandeur d'âme fait de toi une femme exceptionnelle.**

-Je ne sais pas si je suis exceptionnelle mais je pense que toute personne capable d'aimer, est capable d'être sauvé alors si on a un cœur et que l'on peut avoir des sentiments, cela veut dire que l'on est humain.

**Caroline, la voix est impressionnée par tant de grandeur d'âme et va te confier une mission. Rejoins la pièce d'à côté, porte bleue à ta droite. Je reviendrais vers toi plus tard. C'est tout… pour le moment !**

Caroline acquiesça et se rendit dans la pièce indiquée par la voix. Une fois dans la pièce, elle put voir un homme aux cheveux blonds court, de magnifiques yeux bleus avec un parfait corps svelte assis dans l'un des deux canapés présents dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir ! Bonsoir ! Me revoilà chers téléspectateurs pour la seconde partie de notre émission. Comme vous l'avez vu tout à l'heure, Caroline vient de rejoindre Klaus et la voix semble avoir quelque chose derrière la tête mais qu'est-ce donc ? Nous allons le savoir dans quelques instants, je laisse la voix nous en dire plus. Commenta Sophie, la présentatrice de Secret Story Mystic Falls.

**Ici la voix ! Klaus, Caroline vous pensiez intégrer la maison des secrets en ayant à protéger un secret individuel mais la voix en a décidé autrement. En effet, la voix va vous confier une mission très importante, vous allez devoir partager un secret commun que vous devriez préserver à tout prix : Nous sommes un faux couple. Klaus, Caroline, la voix compte sur vous pour mener à bien cette mission. La voix reviendra vers vous prochainement, vous pouvez intégrer la maison des secrets. C'est tout… pour le moment !**

Klaus et Caroline se regardèrent ébahis. Jamais ils n'auraient pu penser qu'ils allaient avoir une mission dès leur entrée dans le jeu mais qu'importe, justement ils étaient là pour jouer et serait prêt à tout pour mener à bien leur mission. Ils se serrèrent la main avant de rejoindre ensemble les autres concurrents dans la maison des secrets.

-Comme vous avez pu le voir, Caroline et Klaus seront le faux couple de la maison des secrets. Arriveront-ils à préserver ce secret alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques minutes ou seront-ils démasquer dès la première semaine ? Pour l'instant continuons avec la présentation des autres candidats. Relata Sophie.

_Portrait du septième candidat_

Bonnie Bennett

**Candidate présente-toi.**

Bonsoir la voix. Je m'appelle Bonnie Bennett j'ai 20 ans, j'habite à Mystic Falls et je suis étudiante.

**Bonnie, la voix est ravie d'accueillir une jeune étudiante mais la voix voudrait savoir pourquoi tu as souhaité participer au jeu Secret Story Mystic Falls ?**

Si j'ai tenu à participer à ce jeu c'est pour vaincre ma timidité. Je suis quelqu'un de réservé et je n'arrive pas à aller spontanément vers les gens car j'ai peur de me faire rejeter et quand j'ai vu l'annonce, je me suis dit que je vais tenter l'aventure et vu que je serais obligée de vivre 24h/24 avec des personnes que je ne connais pas, j'espère pouvoir vaincre ma timidité en allant vers eux. Expliqua Bonnie.

**Quel est alors ce secret que tu souhaites protéger pendant l'aventure ?**

-Le secret que je compte garder est que je suis une sorcière. Peu de gens me croient mais je sais que j'en suis une et ma grand-mère l'est aussi. Je viens d'une puissante lignée de sorcière.

**La voix ne peut que te souhaiter bonne chance Bonnie et espère que cette aventure t'aidera à vaincre ta timidité ainsi tu pourras t'ouvrir aux autres et au monde qui t'entoure. **

-Je l'espère aussi. Souffla Bonnie.

**Tu peux intégrer la maison des secrets dès maintenant. **

Bonnie remercia la voix et put intégrer la maison des secrets à son tour.

_Portrait du huitième et neuvième candidat_

Stefan et Damon Salvatore

**Candidats présentez-vous.**

-Bonsoir la voix, moi c'est Stefan Salvatore, j'ai 19ans et je suis étudiant en fac de droit de l'université de Richmond. Se présenta le plus jeune des Salvatore.

-Salut ! Damon Salvatore, j'ai 21 ans et je suis propriétaire d'un bar appelé le Mystic Grill. Se présenta à son tour Damon.

**Stefan et Damon, la voix peut voir que malgré le lien de sang qui vous unit, vous êtes différents l'un de l'autre et que cette différence est une de votre force mais aussi votre faiblesse.**

-C'est vrai que mon frère et moi sommes différents et que parfois nos différences sont la cause de nos disputes mais elles permettent aussi de nous rapprocher. Argumenta Stefan.

-N'en fais pas trop. Je suis ici pour gagner pas pour jouer à la baby-sitter avec toi donc tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille. Le disputa Damon.

**La voix voudrait à présent savoir quel secret vous lie pour que vous puissiez participer à l'aventure.**

-Mon frère et moi avons aimé la même femme. Révéla Stefan.

**Stefan et Damon, la voix est surprise d'apprendre un tel secret. Vous pouvez intégrer la maison des secrets. La voix vous souhaite bonne chance. **

Stefan et Damon intégrèrent à leur tour la maison des secrets

_Portrait du dixième et onzième candidat_

Elena Gilbert et Katherine Gilbert

**Candidates présentez-vous**

-Coucou la voix ! Je m'appelle Katherine Gilbert et elle, c'est Elena. Dit Katherine enthousiaste.

**Des jumelles ! La voix a du mal à faire la différence tellement vous vous ressemblez. Pourquoi voulez-vous tenter l'aventure ? Et quel est ce secret que vous comptez préserver ? **

-Si on veut tenter l'aventure c'est pour changer du quotidien. Nous vivons à Mystic Falls dans une petite ville alors très vite on a fait le tour des activités de la ville et Secret Story Mystic Falls est la seule activité que nous n'avons pas encore essayé. Répondit Katherine.

-Notre secret c'est que nous sommes de fausses jumelles Katherine et moi. Avoua Elena. Katherine n'est pas ma jumelle mais ma cousine et nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau.

**Jamais la voix n'aurait pu faire la différence entre de vraies jumelles et de fausses jumelles. La voix vous souhaite bonne chance les filles. Vous pouvez intégrer la maison des secrets dès à présent.**

-Merci la voix. Dit Katherine et Elena avant de rejoindre les autres habitants dans la maison des secrets.

_Portrait du douzième candidat_

Sage

**Candidate présente-toi.**

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Sage, j'ai 20ans et je vis à Paris. Je suis psychologue.

**Sage la voix peut voir en toi une profonde tristesse. A quoi cela est-il dû ?**

-La voix a raison, je suis quelqu'un de triste et en ce moment je le suis vraiment car j'ai été séparé de celui que j'aimais par sa famille. N'étant pas du même rang social que lui, notre relation était mal vue par sa famille et ils ont réussi à nous séparer en l'éloignant de moi. Répondit-elle.

**La voix souhaite te voir heureuse et espère que cette aventure te permettra d'oublier ta peine et peut-être rencontreras-tu l'amour dans la maison des secrets. Mais quel est ton secret Sage ?**

-J'ai subi une lourde opération du cœur il y'a peu de temps après ma séparation avec celui que j'aimais.

**Sage sache que la voix est ravie de te dire que tu es admise dans la maison des secrets. Tu peux immédiatement intégrer la maison. **

-Merci beaucoup la voix.

Ce fut au tour de Sage d'intégrer la maison des secrets tout comme les précédents candidats.

_Portrait du treizième candidat_

Tyler Lockwood

**Candidat présente-toi**

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Tyler Lockwood, j'ai 20 ans et je suis le fils du maire de la ville de Mystic Falls.

**Tyler, la voix voudrait savoir ce qui t'a poussé à participer à l'aventure et quel est ce secret que tu tiens tant à cacher ?**

-J'ai toujours voulu faire de la télé-réalité et puis j'aime être au centre de l'attention, c'est plus fort que moi. Et quand j'ai vu l'annonce pour le casting, j'ai tout de suite sauté sur cette occasion de passer à la télé. Le secret que je compte protéger pendant l'aventure est que j'ai eu une aventure d'un soir avec un mec. C'était lors d'une fête, j'étais bourré, lui aussi et cette nuit-là, lui et moi on a commis l'irréparable. Raconta Tyler.

**La voix est assez déroutée par cette révélation et ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Ce secret sera l'un des plus difficiles à dénicher. Tyler tu es admis dans la maison des secrets, tu peux rejoindre les autres candidats. **

-Merci.

Tyler ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit aussitôt les autres candidats dans la maison des secrets.

_Portrait du quatorzième candidat_

Hayley Marshall

**Candidate présente-toi**

-Coucou la voix ! Moi c'est Hayley Marshall, j'ai 19 ans et je vis dans les Appalaches.

**Hayley la voix voit tout et sait tout. La voix devine que tu es une femme qui aime le jeu et les défis, qui est prête à tout pour gagner mais jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour protéger ton secret ?**

-La voix a fortement raison. J'aime les défis et je suis toujours prête quand il s'agit d'en relever. Je suis ici pour gagner alors il est bien normal que j'use de tous les stratèges pour arriver à mes fins. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et je vais tout faire pour aller très loin dans la compétition.

**Hayley, la voix sait que ton enfance n'a pas toujours été facile et que tes débuts dans la vie ne se sont pas très bien passés à cause de ce lourd secret qui te suit partout où tu vas.**

-En effet, la vie n'a pas toujours été rose. Mon secret est difficile à porter car je suis née sous x et le fait de ne pas savoir d'où l'on vient est très difficile à porter. Les gens ne te regardent pas de la même manière, ils te traitent comme une moins que rien et c'est ce qui est vraiment pénible dans mon quotidien mais je m'y suis habituée et je le vis un peu mieux.

**La voix te souhaite bonne chance dans le jeu et admire ton courage. Hayley, tu peux intégrer la maison des secrets.**

Hayley intégra la maison des secrets et fut subjuguée par la beauté des lieux ainsi que les beaux garçons qui s'y trouvaient.

-Chers téléspectateurs, nous venons de découvrir le portrait des quatorze candidats du jeu Secret Story Mystic Falls ainsi que leur secret. Comme vous avez pu le voir, seule la voix ainsi que nous cher public connaissons le secret de chacun des candidats et d'autres dès leur arrivée dans le jeu se sont vus confier une mission, c'est le cas de Caroline et de Klaus. Sauront-ils jouer au parfait couple et pouvoir berner les autres habitants ? Une affaire à suivre de près. Pour l'instant retrouvons Elena qui se trouve au confessionnal. Commenta Sophie. Elena, Bonsoir !

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle souriante.

-Alors racontez-nous tout, cette première impression sur la maison des secrets et de ses habitants ? Demanda Sophie.

-Oh et bien ! Pour l'instant tout va bien même si je viens de voir une personne que j'aurai préféré ne plus jamais revoir. Répondit Elena.

-Tiens donc ! Et quelle est cette personne ? L'interrogea Sophie curieuse.

-Elijah ! Lâcha Elena de but en blanc.

-Nous aimerions bien savoir ce qui en est de la relation que vous entretenez avec Elijah mais nous devons vous laisser rejoindre vos camarades. Bonne chance Elena !

-Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle avant de sortir du confessionnal.

-Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, Elena ne serait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de voir l'un des habitants. Quelle relation y'a-t-il entre Elijah et Elena ? Pour le savoir rendez-vous demain pour notre émission préférée : Secret Story Mystic Falls. Je vous laisse avec la voix.

**Ici la voix ! Chers téléspectateurs tout à l'heure vous avez pu voir le portrait de chaque candidat ainsi que leur secret mais ce n'est pas tout. La voix a décidé d'intégrer trois habitants la semaine prochaine lors du prime, d'autres candidats que vous choisirez dont l'intitulé de leur secret sera : « Nous sommes les candidats du public ». Chaque semaine, vous pourrez confier une mission à ces candidats, ou leur proposer des défis. C'est tout… pour le moment !**

-Merci la voix. Dit Sophie en s'adressant à la voix. Vous l'avez compris, trois autres habitants intégreront la maison des secrets la semaine prochaine et c'est à vous de décider quels seront ces trois autres candidats. On se quitte sur quelques images de la maison des secrets. Bonne soirée à tous et à très bientôt !

-Dans quelle chambre comptes-tu dormir ? La noire-blanche ou la violette-blanche ? Demanda Caroline à Klaus.

-On prend la noire-blanche. Répondit Klaus se dirigeant vers la chambre en question.

Caroline suivit son petit-ami sans émettre la moindre contestation suivie du coin de l'œil par Rebekah qui doutait de la pseudo-relation de son frère et de la blonde. Katherine s'installa dans la chambre violette-blanche avec sa cousine. Les deux femmes brunes ne se quittaient pas à la demande d'Elena qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans une pièce avec Elijah dans les parages. Malheureusement pour elle, Katherine fut tout de suite saisie par Damon qui voulait lui montrer quelque chose à la terrasse tandis qu'Elijah venait s'installer lui-aussi dans la même chambre qu'elle.

-Elena ? L'interpella l'ainé des Mikaelson à peine entrer dans la chambre.

-Je dois y aller. Dit cette dernière se précipitant vers la sortie.

Elle fut bloquée par Elijah qui se tenait devant la porte l'obligeant à rester dans la pièce, elle recula d'instinct alors qu'Elijah fermait la porte derrière lui profitant qu'ils soient seuls.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux mais… Commença Elijah.

-Tais-toi je t'en prie. Ne dis rien s'il te plait. L'interrompit Elena les yeux humides.

-Elena je suis désolé. S'excusa Elijah plein de remords.

-Ne dis pas ces mots alors que tu ne les penses pas. Dis pas ça je t'en prie, pas après tout ce temps. Sanglota Elena.

Remarques : Comme vous avez pu le voir, je ne respecte pas exactement l'émission mais en tout cas le concept il est là. Pour les 3 candidats que vous voulez voir intégrer l'aventure, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire dans les reviews. Et c'est vous qui choisirez les missions que devront faire vos candidats, bref c'est vous qui déciderez pour eux et aussi pour les nominations de tous les habitants. C'est vous le public.

On se dit à la prochaine.


End file.
